


Oops

by delratty



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, lumine tops because :), uh oh looks like they accidentally did a fucky, well its mostly anal idk i kinda gave em self lubricating holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delratty/pseuds/delratty
Summary: The end of the world does things to people. Rational thinking becomes difficult. The mind's ability to think rationally sort of falls apart, and you start looking at whoever happens to be left around a little differently.
Relationships: Axl (Rockman)/Lumine (Rockman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyBittyDungeonTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDungeonTree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056948) by [whooshboomtree (IttyBittyDungeonTree)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDungeonTree/pseuds/whooshboomtree). 



> wrote this cause the fic 'alone' really got me penised. 
> 
> you shouldnt read this unless youve read that or else this doesnt really make sense and also its a good fic !! go read it !!! 
> 
> also ao3 hates how i had my shit formatted so it doesnt look as nice but https://docs.google.com/document/d/15rWRXkQvV1Xe4S7OBeH4tvaNXOky_8uw5b55Pr6ny7g/edit?usp=sharing go here to see it with actual nice paragraphing and pretty font

Apocalyptic scenarios lent themselves to any number of impossible, or otherwise unbelievable situations. Enemies thrust together, with nothing but each other for company - something struck poetic about that, but living it was a different beast. For the most part, their relationship was ‘functional’, in that after a heated brawl, an understanding of sorts was reached between them.  
This did not mean Axl and Lumine got along, or that they were anything more than the most basic definition of civil around each other. It was tolerable, an improvement over whatever it was before. 

Axl’s presence at the hideout wasn’t infrequent, but it wasn’t the most regular either, though the passage of time was hard to judge properly anymore. Lumine found this to be a double edged sword - he was free to cope with the situation he was stuck in however he pleased, but the lack of company was proving to bother him much more than he would admit. 

* * *

Axl had a bad night. He was pretty damn lucky to have teleported back to the hideout intact, and felt much more appreciative of those agility based simulations Zero had him run through regularly back in the day. All that dodging of certain death exhausted him, and he went on autopilot to the only room with an actual bed in it, promptly falling onto it face first. 

Habitually, Axl grabbed the pillow with the intent to curl up with it and sleep until an inevitable nightmare woke him up, a norm he wasn’t a fan of. He was surprised when he discovered the pillow seemed weighted down, he turned his head and finally realised he was actually _sharing_ the bed, he almost jumped out of it. Two thoughts had him reconsider; one - if Lumine woke up he would inevitably get some snide remark, two -it occurred to him he never actually seen him sleeping before, sans the time he spent in a capsule, and it was kind of weird he was doing it in what was kind of, _definitely_ , Axl’s bed. 

“When did you get back?,” Lumine said, staring a hole into Axl’s wide eyed face. 

“Uh,” he struggled to formulate a reply. “Not that long ago.” 

“I didn’t realise the loneliness was getting to you that badly,” he commented, propping himself up with his remaining arm. 

“Look. I didn’t realise you were sleeping in _my_ bed,” he retorted, which didn’t get the desired reaction from the maverick, who silently left the room. 

* * *

Axl hung around for a while, allowing himself some time to properly recuperate before he ventured back into what was left on the surface - a couple days of respite from constantly staving off getting maimed. He idly strolled around, realising he hadn’t done a full circuit of the hideout in quite a while. It had become considerably more ‘homey’, for lack of a better word to describe the various fauna he found scattered about in whatever was close enough to being a pot. It did make things less dreary, he supposed. Nothing like a little cacti to liven up even the most grim circumstances. 

He stopped by the repair room, hearing a pained hiss from inside. 

“You good in there?,” he asked, lightly knocking on the door. 

“I’m fine- shit,” Lumine replied, which prompted Axl to stifle a laugh. 

“Uh-huh, is that so,” he said, waltzing into the room, freezing as soon as he did. 

“You’re naked,” Axl said, realising after the fact it actually _did_ make sense to be that way when doing repair work. “Uh, sorry, just didn’t expect it,” he added, quickly, ensuring he was focused on Lumine’s face and not any other more shapely part of him. Or the multiple appendages coming out of him, which he found uncomfortable at best to be around. 

“I’m ‘decent’ enough, nothing of an inappropriate nature is exposed,” Lumine responded, tinkering with an area of his chest that wasn’t quite patched up properly. Axl watched him for a moment, the attempt at soldering with one hand and tentacles, which weren’t very suited to doing such dexterous work, going about as well as one would expect. 

“If you put those things away I could help you with that,” he offered, not bothering to disguise his discomfort. He was a little surprised when his request was granted quickly, the appendages slinked back into Lumine’s chest and the small panel closed. 

“It’d be appreciated,” the new gen replied from where he sat against the wall. Axl approached, taking the soldering iron in his hand, he settled down in front of him awkwardly. “Oh, you’ve seen me worse,” he remarked, almost causing the other reploid to fumble and put the solder somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be. 

“Yeah, but you were like, you know, armoured,” he replied, connecting some delicate looking wiring back together. “Don’t get smart with me right now, unless you really want burned,” he added, tongue flicking out in concentration. After he finished wiring, he was handed some casing - and his brow furrowed. 

“Dude, can’t you put that in yours-” 

“No, not properly,” 

Axl begrudgingly resolved that he would have to put his hands on Lumine’s chest, patching in the casing and a piece of synth 'skin' , trying not to think about how smooth to the touch it was. He watched how the new gen’s skin seemed to morph around the new parts, incorporating them into his system more naturally in mild fascination - and he allowed himself to touch where the patch had been. He drew his hand away quickly, the smirk on Lumine’s face making his own tense up. 

“I need you to check something for me,” Lumine said, smoothly, Axl tutting in response. “Genuinely,” he appended, and the gunner reluctantly agreed. He moved his fringe, sweeping it away from his eye - that side of his face noticeably less battered, and a somewhat completed optic opened. 

“Can you actually see out of that?,” he asked, which was answered with a nod. “Huh,” he got closer, observing it change focus. “It needs work, pretty serviceable though.” 

“Nothing looks out of place, I take it?” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Thanks.” 

Lumine let his hair fall back into its natural position, curiously neither of them got out of each other’s personal space. Axl was wracking his brain, trying to come up with a reason his rapidly dwindling amount of sense would allow him to take, to stop gawking at the reploid he really shouldn’t be thinking about getting even closer to. He wondered how far gone he was, now that the person who once infested himself so deeply into his internal systems, he needed antivirus that took months to recover from to get him out, suddenly felt very appealing to him. 

“Can I help you with something?,” the new gen asked. The gunner blinked - opened his mouth to speak then closed it again, eyes darting to the floor. Everything rational in him said he shouldn’t be entertaining the very, very bad idea sprouting in his head. “My face is up here, Axl.” 

“God, shut _up,_ I am trying to think,” he replied, painfully aware of how Lumine’s legs intentionally recrossed themselves. Which meant he knew what was on his mind, probably. “Just- god damn it. Stop that, you can’t just be sexy- Oh fuck.” 

Lumine sighed loudly and grabbed Axl by the chin - seeming satisfied when it rendered him silent. “If you won’t stop this performative nonsense then I will do it for you,” he commented, and joined their lips before any needless protesting could come out of his mouth. Axl decided rather quickly that, considering the circumstances, the ethics of fucking someone who was generally a bane to your existence didn’t matter. 

He wasn’t sure when he ended up on his back, or when the kissing started to involve tongue, or when they both started panting. For someone who still only had one arm, Lumine was doing a stellar job keeping Axl firmly underneath him. He gripped the thighs straddling him, a thrill went up his spine when it made the reploid above him forcefully tug him into a deeper kiss. They didn’t part until they were both red faced, and Axl found himself fixated on the heated expression overtaking usually emotionless features. His fingers sunk into surprisingly soft ‘flesh’. “Huh, you’re like, squishy here,” he mused aloud, the new gen sitting upright on him, keeping him in place with his weight. 

“Shock absorbers, probably the only reason my legs remained mostly intact,” Lumine replied, squeezing the gunner between them. “They’re pretty cushy.” 

“We probably shouldn’t do this on the floor.” 

“Mm, true.” 

* * *

Lumine clicked his tongue in annoyance, he had removed most of Axl’s armour with ease, but trying to locate the hatches on the crotch piece was proving difficult. Axl decided not to make the whole thing easier and just unhatch himself, finding it much funnier than he should to watch a walking supercomputer fumble. He was occupying himself by messing with gravity defiant hair that he didn’t expect to be soft to the touch, honeyed eyes flicked up at him as he succeeded in thoroughly disheveling it. 

“Is it really that interesting to play with?,” he asked, growing visibly impatient with the difficult pelvic armour, much of his hair bunched around his shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Axl replied, instantly, continuing to fiddle with it. Lumine grumbled, persevering until he heard a tiny ‘click’. Detached armour in hand, he hurled it behind him triumphantly, and a smile tugged at the hunter’s face. 

“Took you long enough- ooh- Okay that’s kinda-” Axl, part way through a playful insult, found one of his legs quickly spread and Lumine’s face between them, quietly humming while he slid his fingers over visible joints and panelling. He blinked, heat rising to his face. “Okay, okay that- is really embarrassing. You’re like, looking down there like you’re gonna dissect me,” he stammered. 

Lumine’s head tilted, in a way that Axl almost found endearing. “It’s fascinating,” he said, softly, more intimately than something like that should be said. It managed to make Axl’s blush deepen, in disbelief at how the new gen was so enamoured with exposed, unfinished machinery. Fingers tapped on a more prominent crotch panel, and he swallowed. 

“Are you equipped?,” Lumine asked, smoothly, getting a flustered nod in response. “I assume I can open this, then,” he continued, somewhat puzzled when his only hand was grabbed. 

“I wanna see yours first,” Axl said, with an obvious grin. “I’m just soooo shy,” he added, with almost stunning insincerity, and was met with a sigh. Lumine sat up, hand over his crotch, pushing down on a well hidden panel - flinching when his cock sprung free. Axl flicked between it and Lumine’s face, ill prepared for the actual rush of desire he got watching him get rosy cheeked. 

“Is this satisfactory?,” Lumine asked, deciding Axl had been wordlessly staring at him for long enough. 

“I wanna suck it.” 

“Pardon?” 

Axl got up, and shuffled over to Lumine - he eased him onto his back, leaving him to prop himself up with his single arm. “Trust me,” he said, proudly. “I am _so good_ at this,” he winked at him, hunkered down and grasped Lumine’s cock, who was watching him like a hawk. He kissed the tip, slowly slid his tongue over it and made a show of putting it in his mouth. Lumine’s deeper breaths did not go unnoticed, and Axl took him further, until he could feel it reach the back of his throat. 

“Mm- that’s… a little sudden-” Lumine spoke through his teeth, deciding against finishing the sentence when Axl started rhythmically bobbing his head. Instinctively he wanted to put the back of his hand against his mouth, but having only one of them hindered that. He could only do one of three things - remain propped up, cover his mouth _or_ he could thread his fingers through the hair of the reploid giving him a really rather good blowjob. He elected to do the third, mind far more focused on Axl’s tongue than on stifling noises. 

Encouraged by the hand on his head, Axl changed up his method, fondling him at the base and fixating the oral around the tip - taking the tighter grip on his hair and shallow panting to mean he definitely had the right idea. “Axl…” Lumine bit his lip, and the gunner paused, unable to properly process hearing the new gen utter his name so erotically. “It’ll be-” he swallowed, audibly. “Hhh- harder to fuck you if you have me spent already,” he said, his half hooded eyes peering down at Axl. 

For a moment, Axl entertained the idea of deepthroating him like champ - see how quickly he could get him to cum, but he dismissed that one, fun as it would be, because he _did_ want to get fucked. Pretty hard, actually, come to think of it. He lifted his mouth away with a punctuated ‘pop’, but gave a last, long lick for good measure, pleased by how Lumine’s hips lifted from the mattress with the motion. 

“So, how you wanna do this, exactly?” Axl asked, considering the new gen lacked an arm. 

“I could use a tentacle for balance, probably,” he answered, the gunner's features twisting for a moment. 

“Just don’t touch me with it,” he said, quietly. 

“I won’t,” he replied, sitting up and putting his hand on Axl’s shoulder. “I promise you.” 

“Oh, that was genuine, huh,” 

Lumine sighed, pushing Axl down onto his back. “There isn’t any point in being deceitful now, is there?,” he said, as he hovered over his face - he cupped it, tenderly. Axl’s mouth hung open a little, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. “I’m going to coil it around the headboard - and that is where it’ll stay,” he leant in, planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Understood?” 

Axl nodded, more flustered by the reaffirmation that his ‘partner’ would abide by his wishes, than by any of the actual sexual activity that took place thus far. “Good, now let me see,” Lumine said, fingers trailing around Axl’s crotch. “Do you open up down here like a standard model? Or are you going to find it funny watching a one armed reploid faff around with it?,” he asked, thoroughly unamused at the prospect. Axl pressed his lips together, stifulling the sniggering he knew would come out of his mouth. 

“It’s standard. It’s a ‘recent’ installation,” Axl replied, the smug aura of his smile didn’t waver, even as he involuntarily twitched when his panel was successfully opened. Lumine stared at the unsheathed cock - bewildered by the bright red stripe down the center of it. 

“ _Why_ does it have a racing stripe?,” he asked, flatly. 

“Matches with the rest,” Axl replied, smile widening. 

“Of course you would pick this,” he said, unable to stop staring at the ludicrous detail. 

“Looking at my magnificent dick, while it _is_ incredible, is not the same as fucking me into the mattress.” 

A smirk pulled at Lumine’s face, the expression on Axl’s quickly changing as fingers prodded his hole - sinking in with a surprising amount of ease, helped by built in self lubrication, started working to loosen him up at breakneck pace. He groaned, helpfully spreading his legs wider while he flushed, the neediness building up inside surprised him - lack of meaningful physical contact with anybody in god knows how long had that effect. Judging by how he was getting stared at, and the deliberate repeated stimulation of spots that made him squirmy, he wasn’t the only one. 

“You’re tender down here,” Lumine commented, a particularly pleasing flex of his knuckles getting the gunner to jolt. 

“First class asshole, at your service,” Axl winked, the new gen struggling to not laugh through his nose. 

“Charming,” Lumine said sarcastically, grinding his fingers upright and getting something far more pleasant out of Axl’s mouth. Persistent pumping made Axl grab the sheets, and he quickly grew unsatisfied with just that - he wrapped an arm around Lumine’s shoulders and took a firm hold of his cock, raising his hips a little to grind his own against it. The new gen hummed, looking up from where Axl decided to squish him into his chest. “You’re not very _patient,_ ” he teased, exhaling softly at more insistent frotting. “That isn’t how you ask for things,” he added, getting an almost comical pout in response. 

“Come ooon, I’m super ready,” Axl whined. To his delight, Lumine sat upright - a tentacle shot out of his chest and curled around the headboard speedily enough that in any other situation it’d be frightening. Lumine took hold of one of Axl’s legs, his grip on it firm. His breaths came a little faster as he aligned his hips, rubbing against a rather inviting hole. Starting to push in, Axl arched up from the bed, and Lumine’s grip tightened.  
In a sudden motion, he thrust in, until their hips met and his mouth opened in an involuntary moan, visibly trembling from how pleasant and warm the feeling was, shock visible in his eyes. Axl stared at him agape, unable to formulate some sort of teasing remark - a hot pang in his chest while he continued to watch Lumine take shallow breaths, his eyes closed as he took a moment to collect himself. “That’s . . . a first,” he said finally. “Maybe my sensors are still a little broken,” he continued, starting to pull out. 

Lumine’s eyes half opened, fixated on Axl’s face - and he rocked his hips forward, eliciting a cry from the stunned reploid. “I’m- nn- not sure. I can’t tell-,” the new gen swallowed, voice taught in his throat. “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve-,” he groaned, falling into a rhythm entirely separate from his brain, sharp and bordering on frantic, mindlessly seeking friction. “Felt. . . something that’s this _good_ -” 

Axl was on his side, gasping for air and calling out in utter bliss, the mattress under him creaking the higher his hips were tugged, the more he got fucked. The tentacle coiled tighter, squeezing the headboard - Lumine needing the balance as his thrusts grew faster. “Lumine- Lu- ugh-! Come on-! Damn you, fuck me harder!,” Axl tensed, the pressure making his ‘partner’ groan loudly and pull him into his movement, the feeling almost overstimulating - the angle of his hips and back guaranteed to leave him sore. Not that he cared much about that, he was only somewhat aware that his need to get thoroughly debauched by a bastard was probably a little unhealthy. 

The fleeting thought was gone as soon as it came, Lumine was hugging him close and panting against him, little rhyme or reason to how he was moving anymore. The air felt thick, filled with heated panting - sinful sounds spilled from Axl’s mouth, and whatever was being said to him barely registered. He could tell it was laced with hazed pleasure, though much of it was incoherent. He rolled onto his back, legs wrapped around Lumine and pushed him forward. He gasped, almost keeling over on top of him - saved by his tentacle and his arm moving. His hand slammed down next to Axl’s head and his hips stilled. “Hey, don’t bail out on me now,” Axl smirked, his legs keeping Lumine plunged into him as far as he could. 

“You… are a handful,” he replied, quickly shoving his tongue in Axl’s mouth so he didn’t have the chance to run his mouth more than he already had. Axl reached up, his hands digging into Lumine’s back as their hips bucked and rubbed together in tandem. Axl’s crotch was full of hot tension, and he clung to Lumine - breathlessly moaning when their kiss broke. 

“ _Fuck_ \- Lumine. I’m gonna-” Axl didn’t finish his sentence, the world fading away for a few precious, intense seconds - cum covering both his and the new gen’s bellies. His back lifted from the bed and slumped back down with a soft thud. He panted heavily, body on the verge of overheating - he was leaving long, noticeable scrapes on Lumine, who was relentlessly still pounding him. 

Lumine’s hand joined the tentacle on the headboard, clutching it tightly. “Axl- oh _god._ ” His head tilted back and his hips jutted forward, not even thinking to stop himself from crying out like a whore as he practically exploded inside of Axl. He trembled, tentacle growing lax and slowly dragging itself back into his chest. His arm buckled, sliding back onto the bed - he fell forward, entire body going limp at once. 

Neither of them spoke for a while, both needing time to come down from the high. Axl peered at Lumine bleary eyed, who took a bit to meet his stare. “You really got riled up, huh,” he said, softer than usual. 

“You’re one to talk,” Lumine responded, and Axl gave a wheezy chuckle. Silence fell over them again, both exhausted from far more intensive sex than they were physically prepared for. Axl’s eyes closed, Lumine’s hand lazily nudged the side of his face. 

“Don’t pass out,” he said, blatantly exhausted. “We made a mess.” 

“Uh huh, we did,” Axl replied, making no effort whatsoever to move.  
“We probably shouldn’t fall asleep,” Lumine pointed out. 

“Probably,” Axl slurred, and curled his arms around Lumine, cuddling him in close. He lacked the energy to pry himself away from such a firm, warm hold - struggling to stay conscious. Mumbling something about how they’d regret it later, he resigned himself to the whims of an already slumbering moron. 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was almost called 'together' because thats like poetic but oops was way funnier. anyway i literally cant read the word 'together' on its own anymore without my brain going oh? you want to think about rick astley's 1987 classic together forever? so in a way that title would have been funny but specifically to me and only me.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPYZpwSpKmA
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading my highly self indulgent trash <3


End file.
